A year at Smeltings
by Slytherclaw101
Summary: The war is over, all is well, and the ministry has decided to send each surviving Hogwarts eighth year to a Muggle school to promote Muggle-Wizard unity. What happens though, when Hermione has to live for a year with Malfoy? Will they rip each other's heads off, or will something else that none of them expected occur? JUST A STORY IDEA. TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD! :)


Disclamer" I am not the magnificent and amazing J.K. Rowling! I am just a person trying to find happiness in the Dramione fandom :)

A/N: So I had a story idea as I was laying in bed and I wanted to know if I should continue it, or dump it. Review if you like it. Thanks!

* * *

"Licorice Wand," Hermione said, and took a step back as the gargoyle jumped to life. Once she got to the top of the staircase, she knocked and entered.

"Ah, Ms. Granger! Yes, yes, you need your school assignment, right?" Professor Mcgonagall asked hurriedly, filing through a large stack of folders and pulling out a rather thick one and handing it to Hermione. She took it and opened it, anxious to see which school she had gotten.

"Yes! I got Smeltings!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I assume Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter got Smeltings as well?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but Harry was upset because his cousin Dudley goes there," Hermione said, rifling through the list of Muggle students.

"The boy defeated the Dark Lord and he's still wary of his cousin?" Mcgonagall asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione nodded. Each Hogwarts eighth year student had been assigned a Muggle school to attend for a year as Hogwarts was repaired from the Final Battle last year. The Ministry had insisted for the upcoming adults to get an inside-view on how Muggles function and promote Muggle-Wizard unity, not that Hermione needed it, however. She turned to leave, still smiling, when Professor Mcgonagall stopped her.

"Ms. Granger! There is one other student who will be attending school with you as well. Since Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter have requested to share a dorm room, and Mr. Weasley prefers to be alone, we have partnered you with the other student from seventh year." Mcgonagall said. Hermione looked confused.

"But I was the last to get my schedule and no other Gryffindor had gotten Smeltings and Padma said no Ravenclaw had either."

"Do open your eyes Ms. Granger. The student will be from Slytherin,"

Hermione gaped at Professor Mcgonagall. What did she mean Slytherin? And how could she share a room with someone who had supported Voldemort? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"May I know who it is?" Hermione asked. _Maybe I'll get someone nice. Daphne Greengrass didn't seem to bad. What about Blaise Zabini? When Ron got hit with slugs, he didn't laugh. But no one can be worse than-_

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the door banging open and her new roommate standing at the door. The very person she had been thinking about, right from his slytherin tie to platinum blonde hair. Hermione gasped. This wasn't happening.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! PROFESSOR THERE IS NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS I'LL LIVE WITH MALFOY! I DON'T CARE IF HE DIDN'T KILL DUMBLEDORE, THERE IS NO WAY I AM LIVING WITH HIM. NO! NO! NO!" Hermione yelled, oblivious to the dumbstruck look on Mcgonagall's face.

"Ms Granger! Do calm yourself. You are supposed to be an mature student. I expect your to behave-" she was cut off by Hermione.

"NO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH A DEATH EATER! HIS ENTIRE FAMILY ARE DEATH EATERS. YOU SAW THEM! YOU SAW HIM WALK OVER TO THEIR SIDE! YOU SAW VOLDEMORT FREAKING _HUG_ HIM! HE PROBABLY JUST WANTS TO GROW UP AND SUPPORT HIS FATHER AS THE NEW DARK LORD-" Hermione was cut off by Malfoy.

"SHUT UP GRANGER!" he shouted, positively spitting in rage.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Hermione screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"SO VOLDEMORT DIDN'T HUG YOU?"

"YOU THINK I ENJOYED THAT? YOU THINK I DON'T WISH EVERY NIGHT I HAD NOT GOTTEN THAT BLOODY MARK!" he yelled, his pale face red from rage.

"NO, I DON'T THINK THAT!" Hermione turned back to Mcgonagall. "Please professor! I can't stay with him!"

"Ms. Granger, rooms have been set, and Mr. Malfoy's name has been cleared. He is no more a death eater than I am." Mcgonagall said calmly.

"But he's still evil! Professor, his entire family's bad. I got tortured by his aunt last year! In his home!" Hermione stomped her foot in anger. Malfoy's face went from red to stark white in a heartbeat. Professor Mcgonagall must have noticed this, for she immediately called off Hermione.

"Ms. Granger! Do mind your words! There is no use arguing, and I assure you, any madness and both of you shall face severe consequences. That is the final word!" The a sweep of her robe, Mcgonagall walked into her study, leaving the two students glaring at each other.

"You come near me and I'll turn your hair red!" Hermione hissed at him, flicking her curly hair and stalking away.

"As if I want to come near you," Malfoy muttered, embarrassed at himself for having had shown so much emotion.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron called her over in the new common room, where Professor Trelawney's old classroom had been.

"Who's your roommate?" Harry asked, waving to Ginny as she walked in.

"The one and only.." Hermione pause for dramatic effect, "Draco Malfoy,"

It took the combined effort of Ginny and Hermione plus an extra 57 minutes to calm Harry and Ron down.

"Mcgonagall's gone mental, I tell you," Harry said, and Hermione nodded grimly in agreement. Ginny patted her back in sympathy. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Hey everyone! Again, please review if you think I should continue this idea! I find it a bit hard to write from Draco's POV but I'll try my best. Thanks again! - Slytherclaw101


End file.
